


A Loveless Time

by padfootsotter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fast Development, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t answer her. It was true that she’s told him that she loves her, more than a couple of times. But he couldn’t say it to her or show it to her. He really liked her, but he couldn’t return her sentiments. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. He shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loveless Time

“What is this again?” He asked bored.

 

“Supernatural,” she answered moving him so she can sit on the couch, “it’s one of my favourite shows. I think you’d like it.”

 

She passed him the chocolate and he took it, nibbling on it from time to time. He watched as the episode started two men were running after someone in a fedora, he was guessing that this was not the first episode. He watched as he saw there was a flash of red and then a flashback.

 

“What?” He asked befuddled.

 

She nudged him on the arm, “Loki...shh. You’ll get caught up, just keep watching.” And so he did. He began to understand...somewhat. He processed that this guy Dean? Was it Dean? Was transported back into the 1940’s.

 

“This isn’t right. The whole outline and shops are wrong!” He exclaimed. She lifted an eyebrow at him. “I was there okay? In the 1940’s.” She urged him to continue. He looked to his, not wanting to remember that specific part of his past.

 

“Why were you there Loki? Terrorising poor Midgardians?” She laughed until he saw that he wasn’t laughing with her. “You were, weren’t you? Oh gods.” She sighed and moved from him.

 

“It wasn’t like that!” He grabbed her hand when she began sitting up. “It was never like that. There was a time, a different time for me.” She reluctantly sat next to him, stiffly.

 

“I….I fell in love with someone from that time and I left her. It was during the war, your second world war. Her husband or her boyfriend was in war, he was in England at that time and I came down by Bifrost to see what was happening. And she bumped into me and that’s how it started.” He felt his heart quicken as she inched her hand away from him.

 

“I fell in love with her quickly and she with me. It was the best years of my life,” he saw her mouth open slightly, “she was the best thing that has ever happened to me. But that went away when the war ended and her husband came back. She told me that she didn’t want to be with him, that she wanted to be with me. I left her that night and I always looked out for her since then.”

 

He saw that she moved away from him, he couldn’t understand why. Didn’t they like honesty? Loki was confused to say the least. Should he tell her more? “This is her.” He took an old worn out picture from his pocket. He carefully unfolded it and showed it to her. She took a brief glance and felt her heart ache more.

 

“Do you still love her?” She mumbled helplessly.

 

“With my heart.” When he said those three words she felt her heart shatter. Every dream that she’d had with him or any future plans shattered. _‘He still loves her. In some way it’s adorable, but at the same time it’s heart wrenching. Doesn’t he even know that he’s breaking my heart?’_ Tears gathered in her eyes, she didn’t want him to see her crying. She took a big deep breath and got up.

 

She walked to their bedroom, without a glance or a word to him. _‘Where is she going?’_ He decided to follow her. She was standing outside of their bedroom, not entering it. “Are you okay?” He placed his hands on her shoulder as he usually does to relax her, but this time she stiffened.

 

“We don’t know a lot about each other, did you know that? Or more likely that I don’t know anything about you. I’ve told you all my darkest secret throughout the past five years, but you’ve never told me anything. And the first thing you say to me is that you’re still in love with someone from almost 70 years ago!” She shrugged his hands off her violently and looked at him.

 

“I understand that you love her. But you know what I don’t get?! The fact that I have loved you for so long, yet you won’t return it to me! Am I wasting my time?! Am I? Because I’d rather not!” She looked at him with fury and desperation. “Loki… Am I wasting my time?” Her voice dropped low, almost mumbling it.

 

He couldn’t answer her. It was true that she’s told him that she loves her, more than a couple of times. But he couldn’t say it to her or show it to her. He really liked her, but he couldn’t return her sentiments. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. He shook his head. “It’s not that simple.”

 

She sighed. “I’m wasting my time, aren’t I?”

 

Again, he didn’t answer her. “I’m sorry.” She spoke and he looked at her confused. _‘Why is she apologising?’_

 

“That I couldn’t be her. I’m sorry that I let myself fall for someone who can only love one person with their heart, that he couldn’t even squeeze me into a little bit of his heart.” She turned around and walked into their bedroom and began packing.

 

_‘How the hell did this even happen?’_ He stood frozen, he wanted badly to shout at her and tell her to stay and that he was a fool. He watched as she rushed to pack her bags. He wanted to tear it from her grasp and kiss her senseless. Loki felt his heart clench as she zipped up her bag and looked at him. _‘I want you daft woman! Why can’t you see that?’_

 

She walked past him, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be her Loki. I hope that you can have someone that loves you even though you won’t be in love with them.” She walked to their front door and all he heard was the door slam shut.

 

_‘I’m sorry too. I’m sorry that I’m a fool...’_

 

 


End file.
